


Good time

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Genin Era, SasuSaku Month 2019, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sasuke's having a good time with his friends.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811815
Kudos: 27





	Good time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Fireworks.  
> Day 4: Fireworks.

Sasuke was never fond of fireworks. They were too loud and bright for his liking. So, he was the most surprised when he said ’yes’ to Sakura’s invitation.

He was leaning against a tree as he was waiting for Sakura and Hinata. Sakura informed him that she would bring Hinata too, so she could keep Naruto occupied. Somehow, Sasuke found that a good idea.

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard her voice, as she was running towards him, waving her hand. As soon as she stopped, Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows.

"Where is Hinata?" He asked, but did not get an answer because of an obnoxious voice ranging through the air.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto was by their side within a few minutes, giving him the ‘you are ignored’ glare, while looking at Sakura with puppy eyes. Sasuke felt the urge to hit him on the head.

"Hinata’s sick, so she cannot come. I met Neji earlier today," Sakura said with worry in her voice. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto’s body stiffening. Sasuke blinked for a few times in disbelief. He never would have thought that Naruto had any concern for Hinata in the first place. He was always all over Sakura that it seemed unimaginable. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! Let’s go!" He felt as Sakura tugged his arm and pulled him after herself into the crowd. Hearing Narutos’ angry voice behind them made him smirk.

He had not been attending to any kinds of festivals for so long, Sasuke totally forgot how entertaining they could be. Simply watching Sakura trying to catch a goldfish or Naruto eating ramen so fast that he choked on it made a smile appear on his face.

"Here, Sasuke-kun, cotton candy!" Sakura said, reaching a cotton candy towards him. Sasuke scrunched his nose in disgust which made Sakuras’ eyes became cloudy. Before Sasuke could say sorry, he was pushed forward which made him land face first in the sticky sweet.

"Naruto! What was that for?!" Sasuke asked, coughing while turning towards the grinning blond. Narutos’ smile only widened when he noticed the little cotton candy piece on his black haired teammates’ nose. He reached his hand out and picked it down from it.

"You made Sakura-chan sad, teme," he said, then pointed towards said girl. "Isn’t she prettier like this?" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura with a big smile on her face while her green eyes were shining brightly. He could not say anything, only nodded.

The fireworks were still loud and shiny, but somehow it was not a bother for Sasuke. As he was standing there, the thought of him being together with his friends, doing something fairly normal brought calmness in his heart. 

Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and as he looked down, he saw Sakura resting her head on his shoulder, while watching the fireworks. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Yes, he had a really good time.


End file.
